The Sixth Night Stand
by TheCookieMonster2000
Summary: Joker and Batman have a fling... For the sixth time. M for sexual content. That's all of it.. Sexual content.. Yeah . .


I paced around the room, glarcing down at my watch. "Where the fuck are you, Bats?" I grumbled to myself. He was late, again. I understood the first time, but the sixth? I mean, this is getting ridiculous. I sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing up my watch. I sighed. Leaning behind me, I grabbed the remote for the television and flicked it on. Nothing particularly caught my eye, so I left something random on, as background noise.

He always did this. Left me in the lurch, time and time again. I don't know why I kept going back to him. He was my addiction. I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hands. I stayed like that for what seemed like an hour. Just sitting. Waiting. All of a sudden a knock came from the door. I sprang up, fixed my suit jacket and swanned over.

There stood 'The Bat', my one love. I would never say that to him, oh no. It would give him too much satisfaction. To him, our meetings were 'just for the pleasure' sex. It was much much more to me. His touch sent electric sparks down my spine. The growl in his voice when he was being dominant sent shivers to my balls. He was all mine for that short time. That's what kept me going. These meetings kept me going.

"Baby, wait a second!" Great. It was Catwoman. That whore was always there to ruin the mood. She ran over to him, her heels clattering obnoxiously on the concrete floor. He turned to her. "You forgot to give me a goodbye kiss!" She said, pouting slightly. Batman leant down and kissed her. The broke apart, and she looked content. Wrapping an arm around Batman she looked at me. "Joker." She greeted. "Kitty." I replied spitefully. "Silly boy, I told you not to call me that." Her voice rang through my ears. "Yeah. Like I would listen to a word you fucking say.." I mumbled. "I'm off. Take good care of him, he's all mine tonight." With a wink and a peck on my cheek, she left.

I opened the door for him. He walked in, looking around. "Now Bats. Let's get down to buisness." I purred, taking off my suit jacket and shirt. The Bat growled and took off his own shirt. "What's wrong Batty?" I swanned over to him. I was acting confident but the sight of him shirtless was making my knees feel like jelly. "Not in the mood to talk?"

Quick as a flash he pinned me against a wall, by the wrists, and was roughly kissing me. I melted against the wall and let him have his way with me. His teeth scraped my bottom lip, asking for entry. I complied and opened my mouth. His toungue dived into my mouth, dominating mine, searching every part of mine. By this time I was fully hard and so was he.

I rolled my hips, trying to get more friction. He warned me off with a bite to my collar bone. I winced slightly and stood still. He sucked at the mark, the blood painting his lips red. He detached his lips and kissed the mark lightly. His hands slid their way down my body and started working at my belt. My own hands dived into his messy, Raven hair.

He detached his lips from mine and I moaned slightly from the emptiness. His lips travelled to my jaw, kissing along my slight stubble, teeth scratching along the way. He then gave my neck some attention, leaving stinging bites quickly to be soothed by his toungue licking them cool. I turned my head sideways, giving him more space. He repeated the process until I had I had at least 7 hickeys.

He kissed all the way down my torso, teasing my aching nipples. He sucked and bit them, before leaving saliva there, cooling them. He trailed kisses lower down to my stomach, his toungue dipping into my navel. He kissed lower and lower before reaching the waist of my trousers. Gripping them with his teeth, he shimmied them off my hips and let them pool around my ankles.

He kissed my, thinly covered, erection. Then nipped it. Electric bolts went straight to the head of my cock and all the blood rushed from my head. The wet stain on my underwear was growing. He then hooked his fingers around the elastic of my boxers. He slid them down in one quick move. Taking my cock into his hand, he ran a thumb over the head. It was twitching from need and want at this point. He leaned slowly forward and kissed it. That was enough to make me climax, but I didn't. I held on.

His mouth surrounded the head. He moved his head in a slow rhythm, teasing me. He knew I was close to the edge. "Just a little longer" I quietly prayed. He must have heard because before I knew it, his mouth had left my cock and he had walked away. "Oh Batsy, lets not play games now.." I kicked off my shoes and slid my trousers away. "Come back and finish what you started."

He silently went over to the bed, reached into the bed-side table and pulled out a pair of pink, furry handcuffs. "On the bed. Now." He growled. I shivvered and obeyed. Lying on my back I stared at him. "Arms above your head." He said, kicking off his shoes. Again, I did as I was told. "Good." He almost purred. He then proceeded to slide his trousrs off. I looked at his bulge. "Fuck..." I moaned. He wore a smirk, and just looked at me. Slowly walking to me, he handcuffed my right wrist to the head board. He did the same with my other.

He shimmied out of his boxers and swaggered over to me. He then staddled my waist. Leaning forward, his hands intertwined with mine and he enveloped me into a passionate kiss. I had never seen him, like this. So delicate, so soft. Leaning over to the bed-side table, he pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured some onto his hands and proceeded to cover his cock with it. I moaned at the sight of him, touching himself. Something I wished I could do.

He positioned himself and entered me. The feeling was amazing. It was hot, it was heavy, and perfect. He stopped for a minute, letting me get adjusted to him. I was silently praying for him to move soon. I didn't know how much more I could take. When he moved, it was at a slow, tortures rhythm. "Fater, Batsy. I know you can go faster!" He looked at me and growled. "Beg for it, you little whore." Great, he was reducing me to begging. AGAIN. "Please Batsy. Please!" And he did. He pounded me hard and fast, every thrust hitting my prostate.

I screamed his name and came over my chest. He kept fucking me while I rode out my climax. Not a minute later he came too, filling me up. I lay back, panting. He exited me and lay back, catching him breath. "Uh-hum." I said, getting him attention. "Arn't you forgetting something?" I looked towards the handcuffs. "Oh yeah.." He said, breathlessly. Reaching over to the bed-side table, he grabbed a small key. He straddled my waist again and leant over to unlock the cuffs.

Once I was free, I caught him in a kiss. It lingered for a while before he lay back on the bed. I turned to him and intertwined my hand with his. He looked at my wrist. It was red and swollen. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. I shuffled forward and pressed my face against his chest. His arms immediatly wrapped around me.

He kissed my head and closed his eyes. I wrapped my legs around his. "I love you..." he whispered softly. "I never wanted to say.. We are supposed to be sworn enemies but.." I kissed him before he finished. "I love you too. That's why I stuck around all these years. I have always loved you. These meeting were the only thing keeping me going." He kissed me this time, passionatly and full of words unsaid.

And we just lay, cuddling and sharing the occasional kiss. He went home to Kitty that night, but I knew he loved me. And that, that was the reason I stuck around.


End file.
